The Masked Man
by workaholic-1231
Summary: A grangersnape100 challenge to write in the style of Jane Austen.  SSHG all the way.


Well I've recently been introduced to the world of grangersnape100, and I'm addicted. Here's my entry for the 'Regency' challenge, which I'm quite proud about. The challenge was to write an SS/HG story (in 100 word drabbles) that was written in the style of Jane Austen. I tried my best, and I hope you like it!

-Part 1-

Hermione walked through the arched doorway, alert and poised. She looked through the holes in her mask and out amongst the crowd. She could not make out any faces since all were covered. It was the annual All Hallows Eve Masquerade Ball, and admittance required costume.

Taking a moment for herself, Hermione stepped to the side, allowing her to be consumed by the shadows. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her scarlet dress and watched as the slack trickled down to her toes. Once more, she brought the crimson feathered mask to her face, making her identity unknown.

-Part 2-

Stepping between the groups of people, Hermione nodded curtly to those whom returned the favor. Secretly she desired a dance with an amiable partner for the music was more than pleasant.

Memories flooded her thoughts from the countless feasts she had devoured in the great Hall here at Hogwarts. Unconsciously she was soaking in the general splendor of the room. Her gaze rested upon the enchanted ceiling for much time until her thoughts were interrupted by and outside source.

She could see no part of the man's face, and solely based his identity from this voice as he spoke in a silky drawl, "May I have the next dance?"

-Part 3-

"You may," Hermione replied, lowering her head respectively, causing astray, auburn curls to fall along her neckline. He too bowed, allowing Hermione a brief glimpse of the silky black hair that lied beneath.

With one hand, he gestured for her to move forward. She complied, but her thoughts were lost on another matter. His voice. The familiarity in his silky, low tone was maddening.

The tone strongly resembled her former Potions Master, who, coincidently Hermione had grown quite fond of during her seven years as his student.

-Part 4-

They stood facing each other waiting for the music to begin. Looking into her partners' eyes, Hermione doubted her past assumption of his identity for his eyes possessed much more emotion that those which her professor had ever exhibited. Internally, she decided not to rule out the option yet.

The music began with the low tone emitting from the horse haired bows against the cello strings. In unison, the line of women stepped forward and gracefully circled their partners, resuming their original positions. As soon as the men had done the same, the music from the violins and violas joined in alongside the cello.

-Part 5-

The latter introduced instruments began at a faster tempo. The dancers complied by moving quicker in the circular motions the dance withheld.

Both Hermione and her suave partner quickly drew the eyes of onlookers. They moved with ease and during the moments where they would face each other, they would be but a finger's width apart. No physical contact was required during this dance, so even their close proximity was sought out as impertinent.

Their eye contact never broke.

As the music came to a halt and everyone was in their primary positions, an exasperated Hermione stared at her masked partner with the utmost look of curiosity.

-Part 6-

After a polite, low bow, her partner left her standing with her mouth ajar.

Something about him was drawing Hermione's unwanted attention as she proceeded to follow him. As she drew nearer, she called out to him.

He abruptly stopped, almost resulting in a collision with the pace at which she was walking.

He waited patiently for the moment which Hermione took to regain her composure.

"Sir, please, I must inquire as to your identity. The familiarity of your tone will drive me mad if I'm not given a name as to do it justice."

He did not reply, but instead responded by shaking his head.

-Part 7-

Staring into his eyes for moments longer, Hermione's boldness overcame her as she reached one hand up to remove the onyx mask which he donned.

More forcefully than intended, her acquaintance lashed out a hand to grasp her wrist, preventing its intended task. He loosened his grip immediately and very slowly brought her knuckles to his lips to place a chaste kiss upon them.

The look on her face was not that of repulsion or anger, but mere curiosity.

Releasing her hand, the man's eyes portrayed regret.

"Forgive me. I should have not acted so rash. Thank you very much for the dance. It was not near as enjoyable as that of the time I had you as a student. Forgive me."

And with that said, he was gone, leaving a flabbergasted Hermione for the second time that night, only this time, there was no re-acquaintance.


End file.
